


Safety Pins and Taxi Cabs

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It's an ordinary day when Chris meets someone new. But why does he look so familiar?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Chris and Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!
> 
> This fic is also a fill for the YOI Kink Meme prompt [Christophe/Mystery Guy + any rating, meet cute](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156782649578/christophemystery-guy-any-rating-meet-cute). 
> 
> I'd like to thank Rie for helping me with the meet-cute and suggesting the name for the mystery man! For this fic, he'll be referred to as Stefan. 
> 
> And thank you Kubo for finally giving us a little info on this guy so I could use it for this fic!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think. All comments and kudos are much appreciated!

Chris walked down the sidewalk on his way out to lunch. It was a beautiful, sunny day and since the weather was so nice, he decided to walk. His favorite restaurant wasn’t too far from his apartment and the walk would be good for him since training was starting soon.

Chris came to a stop at an intersection to cross. As he waited, he glanced to his left and noticed a man crossing the street, heading in his direction. Chris couldn’t see much of his face as the man was staring down at his phone but he seemed familiar. He kept staring until he couldn’t figure out where he knew him from, if he actually _did_ know him, and he looked away.

As the mystery man walked into the lane closest to the sidewalk, the strap on his bag snapped, falling onto the road. The light changed as he bent down to pick it up and a couple of items that rolled out.

Chris turned back to the guy and saw an approaching taxi that was not slowly down or stopping. Without a second thought, he darted into the road to grab the man, and pulled him back to the sidewalk.

The taxi raced them, right where the man had just been standing.

They stood there, silent and unmoving for a few moments, as the man clutched his bag to his chest.

When Chris realized he was still holding onto the man, he quickly let go of his arm and stepped back to give the man a little room. “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes assessing the man.

The man turned to him, his face flushed, and his eyes widened when he looked at Chris. He slowly nodded and said, “Dankeschön.”

Chris gave him a warm smile. “You’ve got to be more careful around here. The taxis stop for no one,” he joked, trying to help calm the man down.

“I can see that,” he replied weakly.

“What’s your name?”

“Stefan.”

Chris was glad to have a name for him now so he wouldn’t have to refer to him as “mystery man” in his head. “Are you going to be alright, Stefan?”

“I think so. My bag, not so much,” he said, glancing at it in his arms.

Chris glanced down at it too, noticing the strap had already been ripped and was held together with a couple of safety pins. They had popped open on their own and caused the whole situation.

“I think it’s time for a new one,” Chris said.

Stefan nodded. “Yes, but it’s my favorite. I haven’t found a new one I liked but I guess it’s time for it.”

Before Chris could say anything else, Stefan said, “I should get going. Thank you again.”

Chris nodded, a little disappointed to see the man go so quickly. “It was nothing.” As Stefan started walking away, Chris added, “Try not to get hit by anymore taxis. I might not be there to save you next time.”

“I’ll try not to,” Stefan called over his shoulder as he quickly walked away.

Chris watched him walk away, still wondering why Stefan seemed so familiar.

 

*

 

The following week, Chris headed to the rink to meet with Josef and the last potential new choreographer. He’d already met the other two Josef selected and they weren’t bad. They each had years of experience and showed lots of interest in wanting to work with him. Chris had gotten rid of his previous choreographer at the end of last season and asked his coach to find someone new. He was determined to beat Viktor and thought maybe someone new would help. Josef said he would take care of it and Chris left him to it. His coach didn’t tell him who he’d selected so Chris had no idea who he was meeting today.

Chris entered the rink and came to an abrupt stop when he saw who Josef was talking to.

Stefan.

The door slammed shut behind Chris, causing the two men to look his way.

“Christophe!” Josef greeted. “Stop standing by the door and come join us. I want you to meet the last candidate for your choreographer.”

Chris smiled as he walked toward them, unable to stop looking at Stefan. This was an unexpected surprise.

After seeing the man standing by the rink, it finally clicked why he seemed so familiar the other day.

“If you’re trying to be my choreographer, I take it you’re not competing anymore?” Chris said as he reached them.

“No, my partner and I retired two seasons ago. I decided to continue with choreography while she went into coaching,” Stefan replied.

Chris nodded. He admittedly didn’t pay much attention to the Ice Dancing side and vaguely remembered what Stefan’s partner looked like.

He glanced away and noticed the bag on Stefan’s shoulder. “I see you got a new bag,” he said.

Stefan looked down at it as well and said, “I finally gave up on the old one and bought a new one.”

When he looked back up, Chris could see there was faint blush across his cheeks. He was probably still embarrassed about what happened the other day.

“I’m glad you got a new one,” Chris replied. “Safety pins are so nineties.”

That got a chuckle from Stefan and Chris was glad.

Josef silently watched them before clearing his throat to get their attention. “Shall we sit and start discussing?”

Chris slowly tore his gaze away from Stefan and looked at his coach. “Let’s get started.”

 

Chris let Josef lead the questioning, preferring to sit back and listen. Well, he did more staring than actual listening. He should have been paying more attention to what was being said but Chris couldn’t help himself. Stefan was very nice to look at. Would it be inappropriate to thank his coach for picking someone so attractive? Probably.

He did throw in a question every now and then to show Josef he was paying attention. But if someone was to ask Chris what Stefan’s answer was, he wouldn’t have been able to say. He just liked hearing the other man talk.

Once the interview was over, the three of them said their goodbyes. After Stefan was gone, Chris turned to Josef.

“I want him.”

Josef sighed. “I had a feeling you would say that,” he said, crossing his arms across his chest. “He has the least amount of experience out of the three I picked.”

“I know,” he said with a nod. “But you still picked him initially despite that, so there’s something you liked about him too,” Chris countered.

Josef hummed in agreement. “Don’t you want to think if over before officially deciding?”

“No. I’m sure he’s the one.”

“Alright, I’ll give him a call tomorrow. Now, let’s get on with practice.”

Chris smiled, happy with his decision. He wasn’t picking Stefan just because the man was attractive and wanted to see him more. He honestly wanted to work with him after hearing what Stefan had to say when he was paying attention. Stefan helped choreograph his own routines while he competed, so Chris was interested to see what he could create just for him. The fact the man was hot, and a pretty nice guy on top of that, was just a bonus to Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I had Stefan speak German because I actually know that language and wanted to have one of these characters speak it. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/157240357196/safety-pins-and-taxi-cabs).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
